Consequences of Caring
by Tempest E. Dashon
Summary: (Dash #19)-He was a convicted criminal with no hope of ever seeing the light of day again. He knew he was going to die in the walls of Azkaban and he was pretty sure it was going to happen soon. She was a celebrated war hero with no qualms about upsetting the balance or status quo. She had heard the rumors of unjust treatment and was unwilling to let it go.
1. Chapter 1-Angel of Mercy

**Hello Lovely Fanfictionists!**

**This one was not at all planned when it was written but as a result of me messing around in chat with my Coven Sisters and then having the idea pop up. Normally I ignore my random idea generator when it does that cause it happens more than I am willing to commit to writing but as I don't normally get inspiration for this kind of ship, I went with it.**

**This one is dedicated to Nyxx who is my adorable pixie-dragon and who loves her 'Sir' enough that her affection rubbed off and grew into an entire fic...dang it woman!**

**Warning: First chapter has some slightly graphic moments. Nothing over the top but there is some pain and blood involved. Also...language...cause its me. Later chapters earn the M-rating as all my fics tend to do so you have been warned.**

**For the old readers-thanks for coming to find me and following/favorite-ing again.**

**For new readers-I hope you enjoy!**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

**PS: I shamelessly used a bit of 'The Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe who I adore!**

* * *

The stone floor was cold on his bare feet…not that he could really feel it or his feet anymore. He had lost count of how many hours, days, weeks, months he had been hanging in the cell without a stitch of clothing on. The days were always a little warmer and he would just start to feel his limbs again when the sun would sink below the surface of the ocean and the chill would set right back in. The only time he ever felt anything but bone deep cold was when the guards would come visit…their hatred and malice scored his back, buttocks, and legs in long strips of fresh blood red, almost healed pink, and when it all began silver. And all he could ever hope for was that the breath he took between the strips of pain would be his last…but it never was.

Today was no exception. The whistle of the whip flying through the air was loud in the otherwise quiet room. His four walls were splattered with lines and droplets of blood that had been cast off his body by whichever tormentor had come to visit him today. Blood that was just as red and thick as any he had ever seen. Blood that had nothing special to it as it ran slowly down the stones to pool in drying puddles on the floor. A fact he had realized too late and was going to be paying for until the pricks running this Gods forsaken prison bled him of the last drop of his.

At least his son had been saved from his fate and was living safely somewhere else thanks to the little Gryffindor witch he had tried to help kill on multiple occasions. He could only be grateful that the little muggleborn had a heart more full of compassion and forgiveness then hatred and the need for vengeance. Her testimony alone at their joint trial had been what had set his sweet boy free. He could still see her shock when he had looked up long enough to meet her eyes and nod his head in respect. As he had been dragged past her and her friends in shackles he had uttered a thank you…though he never was sure if she had heard him.

Whistle, snap, pain…those three things the ticking clock of his life now it seemed. He measured his days by the time he had to himself to try to sleep through the cold and the time he had with his daily repentance from one guard or another. He could only be thankful that his marriage vows didn't allow for infidelity of any kind…consensual or not. He knew once Narcissa's petition to be free of their vow and bonds was awarded he would have even more punishment to come. The guards had already been tormenting him with the threat for what felt like weeks.

As another blow landed across his lower back he let loose a hiss. Many of the marks went unheeded and he took them silently but his lower back was still sensitive enough that the pain registered deeper. He knew any noise he made only fueled their sick fun and he did his best not to cry out until he was delirious from the pain. The quick succession of the few hits that came next only proved that allowing any noise through was detrimental to his health. Gritting his teeth as the fire raced up his back from where the whip bit into his already shredded skin, Lucius closed his eyes and willed himself to pass out so he could sleep through the rest of his time today.

Low voices that sounded further down the corridor from his cell caught his attention. Normally it was only him and the guard on duty to 'watch' him that resided on this level of the prison on any given day. The other prisoners who had been down here when he was dragged here however long ago had all perished from the jailers attentions, leaving just him in his silence when the guard left for the night. As the voices got louder he heard the guard curse under his breath as the whip was slung on its hook on the wall and the key turned in the lock to open his cell door again.

Wondering if the guard planned to let him down so he could sleep or leave him hanging once again by his hands, the voice that echoed through his cell was a complete shock to his system.

"What the hell have you done to him?"

The fury and righteous indignation in that hissed tone made his ears perk up even as he cringed to know he was being seen by a female in the shape he was in. His mortification was not enough to override his hope that she was going to be his saving grace today though.

"It's not what you think Minister. He tried to attack and kill a guard last week. He is just getting his just punishment for acting out."

He heard the quiet shuffle of feet forward before the small mewl of horror reached his ears, low enough he thought he may have been the only one to hear it.

"Tell me Warden St. Claire…do you know what they call me from my school days?"

"You were known by many monikers back then Minister."

"The one I am referring to Warden is 'Brightest Witch of her Age' which is the one I prefer the most. Now tell me…with that in mind…how stupid do you truly seem to think I am?"

"I don't understand Minister…I don't consider you to be stupid in any regard."

"Oh well…that's good. Then that means you are just a lying piece of scum. Did you think I wouldn't know by the marks alone how long he has been enduring said 'just punishment' at your hand? Tell me…has he attempted with no weapons or magic to kill a guard by hand each week for at least the past few months? Because the scars and state of previous wounds suggest he has been tortured for months now and considering the wizard in question is Lucius fucking Malfoy, pureblood royalty, I am pretty sure he didn't debase himself by trying to attack you in such a barbaric muggle way like with his bare hands…even I know that's beneath him…prisoner or not!"

"Minister it's…"

"Enough!"

He could hear her breathing rushing past her lips in angry puffs as she tried to get control of the magic that was swirling around her and brushing against his already ruined skin.

"I see I have no choice but to believe the rumors and reports that have been brought to my attention. As such Warden, this prison is now under a full Ministry investigation for unlawful torture and handling of the prisoners. All of you and your staff will be questioned under Veritaserum to ascertain who has been involved in this ring of illegal activities and who is responsible for the deaths of the other inmates."

The Warden laughed and the sound sent a chill down his spine.

"Minister…you can't possibly be as bright as you say you are. You came here alone and let us take your wand and yet you seem to think I am going to let you walk out of here with your memory intact so you can start an investigation. Little girl this is my prison and I will run it anyway I see fit. These scumbags deserve every ounce of pain they receive and I will bleed them dry slowly but surely until their filth no longer infects out society. Once obliviated you will be none the wiser about what I am doing and you can go back to being the face of our new reform."

Worried for her safety and knowing there was nothing he could do, Lucius let his head drop as he realized she had trusted the authority of her position and the honor of the system a little too much…damn Gryffindor.

Her snort turned to a full chuckle and it made Lucius tilt his head to try to see her through his matted and blood caked hair. She had grown a little since his trial…or maybe it was the dragon hide boots she was wearing that gave her the extra boost. Either way she stood closer to five foot six or seven. Her slender, lithe body was wrapped in a lovely pair of black slacks and a black and green vest that left her arms bare and cut a stunning profile of her attributes. Her hair was pinned up along the sides of her head but hung in long curls down her back and with her arms crossed and her hip cocked the way it was Lucius could admit to himself she had become a stunning and powerful looking witch.

"You forget yourself Warden and you forget who my advisory team is now."

The scoffing sound that came from the man Lucius had grown to hate only seem to make her grin more and he wondered if her lion-fueled courage had finally addled her mind.

"What does your advisory team have to do with the predicament you are now in Minister Granger?"

"Why…they are all Slytherins Warden St. Clair which means they make sure my Gryffindor bravery and recklessness does not override my intelligence. Warden St. Clair…you are under arrest for the possible murders of Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Amycus Carrow, as well as the unsanctioned torture of Lucius Malfoy and threatening to turn your wand on the Minister of Magic."

At the last she snapped her fingers and the room was suddenly filled with Aurors, all with their wands pointed at the Warden and the one guard still standing a few feet from him.

"I am the Minster of Magic Warden St. Clair and Hermione Granger. I have death threats on a daily basis from those who have yet to be caught and still wish to see my muddy blood run in rivers at their feet. I am never without protection, a wand or my magic…"

As the Warden and guard were taken into custody, their voices rose in anger and threats, a screen appeared to separate him from the rest of the room. His dignity covered to a point he listened as she gave instructions to the team leader.

"I want you to round up every guard in this place. Leave a few Aurors on each level to guard the facility while we start out inquisitions into the treatment of the inmates. I want healers on every level checking the health of anyone behind the bars here and I want a full report on every single person examined. Bring in the volunteer Aurors to help keep the chaos down and the place secure until we get this all straightened out."

"Yes Minister!"

Aurors began to clear out to do as she bid and for a moment he was afraid she had left him hanging by his shackles. The cruelty of it brought tears to his eyes before another voice stopped their flow.

"Are you sure you want me to leave you to this particular task Hermione? I could get someone in here from 's to do it…"

"No Harry…I promised Draco and Severus I would see to him myself so we knew that no one else has a chance to have a go at him. I'll be okay. Go keep the rest of the department in line here and make sure no one else is hurt please."

He heard the rustle of clothing as they obviously hugged before one pair of footsteps left the room and the other moved closer to the partition that had been set up.

"Lord Malfoy…I am going to have to come back there if I am going to help you. I know you probably don't want me to see you as you are but I really have no other choice right now unless you would prefer I put you in the hands of a healer."

Swallowing a couple of times, the dryness of his throat painful, he pushed his words out passed the cracks, knowing the sound of his voice was more like gravel being dragged over more gravel then the low, aristocratic tone that he used to use.

"No…I have little care for my dignity anymore Miss Granger…and I don't trust anyone else…you may proceed."

He heard her before he saw her. Careful not to touch him she moved around to his front, her eyes on his face as she conjured a cup and poured water into it. Holding it gently to his lips she seemed to think better of it and with another wave an odd stick appeared in the glass. Bringing it to her lips he watched as she pulled with a suck and then swallowed. Nodding his understanding she slid the strange stick passed his lips and the first taste of fresh cool water rushed along his tongue as he followed her example. Knowing he couldn't let his greed overtake him or he would be sick, he sipped lightly a few times before letting the stick fall from his parted lips.

"Thank you Miss Granger."

Her eyes held no hint of any emotion at all and he realized with a start that she was using occlumency to keep such a dead stare. Wondering how deeply her emotions churned behind that shield he almost missed her next words.

"I have two potions for you to take. Both are going to help with me getting you out of here in as little pain as possible. Both were made by Severus himself and I was told to tell you…"

She bit her lip as her eyes turned skyward, a move Severus tended to do when trying to remember something as well.

"Other friends have flown before-On the morrow _he_ will leave me, as my Hopes have flown before."

Relief rushed through him as he realized she really was here to help and knowing he had to finish the code he and Severus had set up years ago, he licked his lips as he met her eyes fully.

"Nevermore."

Her shield cracked a little as she gave him a brief smile, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Reaching into her pockets she pulled out two small vials. Lifting one and then the other to his lips, she gently helped tilt his head back so he could swallow the foul liquids. Her touch was the softest thing he had felt in he didn't know how long and he savored the warmth of her skin and the tender way she held his cheek. As the potions rushed through his system and his pain faded he used his remaining bit of strength to pull his head forward and lay his forehead against hers. Her startled eyes let him know she had not expected it and he wasn't all that surprised. As the sleep potion dragged him into the abyss he muttered the words that were pulling at his tongue.

"Thank you angel."

* * *

Time seemed to pass in an odd bubble as he floated in and out of consciousness. At first he couldn't really hold on to anything solid at all, everything a haze of pain and then relief and blurred visions or murmured conversation. Then he started to remember that he was home in his own bed, magically held down on his stomach so as not to turn over and aggravate his wounds. He had snippets of memory of soft hands, warm water, cooling salves that made his back, buttocks, and legs numb and the sweet smell of vanilla and apples.

The first time he came awake fully his fear at being unable to move had for a moment taken his breath away. The sweet tones of Miss Granger assuring him that he was safe followed by his son's face appearing level with his and the tears of joy in his eyes had calmed Lucius. He had spent as much time as he was awake listening to Draco update him on how his life was going. He couldn't help but smile when he found out that he was engaged to a witch he had chosen himself and was wholly in love with. He didn't want his son to suffer the coldness of an arranged marriage like he had.

The second time he was awake he sat with his eyes closed and listened as Minister Granger and Head Auror Potter had gone over the evidence found and the trial notes for the Warden and guards being charged with crimes. He was surprised to find out it had only been three different guards who had been to his cell or committed crimes. He had been sure the whole place had been corrupt. From what he gathered before the next potion had magical flooded his system and sent him back to a peaceful bliss was that she had appointed the Weasley boy as the new Warden and he was taking the time to clean the prison and make it more livable and humane for those still behind its bars.

The third time he had come awake had been a shock to his very core. He had heard voices again and as any Slytherin worth his salt would do he had kept his breathing even so he could listen in. He felt a darker presence by his side that was not normally there and with a gentle hand on his shoulder he realized it had to be Severus. A silent spell later and he could hear the two distinct voices perfectly and the words being said made him pause in surprise.

"This is my house you little upstart and I want that bastard out of here!"

"Mrs. Malfoy…this is Draco's house by law and Lord Malfoy's house by blood before it is your house. I am sorry that you are having trouble swallowing the idea that you are living under the same roof right now but if it is such an issue it will be you that needs to leave."

The gasp of indignation was so rehearsed and just like Narcissa that he couldn't help but roll his eyes behind his closed eye lids.

"I will do no such thing. How dare you suggest it! He is a criminal who tortured and murdered in the name of that maniac and I will not have him near my son! It is appalling that you are even involved seeing as you are the Minister of Magic and a muggleborn yourself. Do you think he would welcome you in his ancestral home if he were conscious?"

He could feel the tension radiating off of Severus as the door to his room slammed open and he heard the swishing of robes and the quick stepping of feet in front of another pair.

"Narcissa…you should not be in here."

"Shut up Severus! You were always such a pathetic dog following Lucius around as if you belonged in our circles."

The hiss that followed was a noise he had never heard before but was pretty sure it heralded something unpleasant.

"You dare speak to him like that after everything he has done to insure your freedom and care. You are an ungrateful, undeserving, spoiled little pureblood bitch. You're right he doesn't belong in your circles because those in your circles have never done anything of worth and are all a bunch of useless, weak witches and wizards who prey on the other weak to feel powerful."

"You also happen to be the first person to break the sacred laws of our society and demand a separation of the magical laws and vows binding you to your husband…who also made sure to testify to your innocence to keep you out of Azkaban. I am starting to wonder now which of you chose to follow after Voldemort in the first place now because we all know just how far your side of the Black family was willing to go to do his bidding don't we Narcissa."

"How..."

"Shut up with that. I dare…I have always dared and I will continue to do so. You have no pull or status left anymore. One word from any of my staff and you will be facing another trial to check if your innocence was in fact valid or not. Draco loves you enough to allow you to stay in this house but as the primary guardian and physician for his father, I am banning you from this wing of the manor for the health and safety of my patient and charge. Come anywhere near here again and I will assume you mean him harm and have you detained for questioning…very publically. Do I make myself absolutely and _daringly_ clear?"

Cracking his eyes open so he could see through his lashes, he caught a glimpse of Narcissa with her hands folded and a look of fury in her eyes. Miss Granger was standing in her way, her arms crossed and by the vibrating of her body he figured she was more than a little pissed off too. Severus was standing beside the bed with his wand in his hand and hidden by his cloak. Only a few tense seconds passed before his soon to be ex-wife turned with her usual grace and glided out of the room. Once she was out of sight the smaller witch seemed to let the anger go, her shoulders and head dropping as she took deep breaths.

"Are you okay Miss Granger?"

Taking a moment to collect herself, she turned to stare up at Severus and Lucius noticed how tired she looked. He had no idea how long he had been in and out from his healing but the time and energy for it all had obviously taken its toll.

"Yes…I'm fine Severus and how many times do I have to tell you it's Hermione?"

His best friend gave a snort of amusement as he put his wand away and moved towards the young woman.

"Sorry…old habits die hard…Hermione."

She grinned up at him as she gestured to his wand holster.

"Yes I suppose they do. What were you going to do…hex Narcissa Malfoy? We knew you wouldn't dare harm a wandless witch…"

Her teasing tone and eyes made Lucius wonder just how she had managed to get that close to Severus and what kind of relationship they truly had.

"I may not normally attack or hex wandless witches but if she had moved any closer to Lucius, I would have had to break that rule. They all assumed I followed him around to be accepted. None of them knew what he did for me or what I in turn did for him and it was never their business how deep our relationship was with each other."

Reaching up she patted his chest with a soft grin before laying her head against his arm.

"Do you think she was right…that he will be the same once he is fully healed?"

His chuckle was dark and warm as he brought his hand up to gently pet her hair.

"As he is not asleep but feigning it I guess you could ask him that yourself."

Her head snapped up as her eyes looked over at him and knowing he was caught, he opened his eyes fully. Her smile was quick and radiant as she moved to kneel by his side so he could see her easier.

"How do you feel Lord Malfoy? Any lingering pain?"

"None at the present time no. And please do call me Lucius…I am laying naked in bed and have been under what I am guessing is your gentle care since I don't feel manhandled so I figure formality is pointless at this time."

Severus chuckled and he rolled his eyes up to meet the dark onyx eyes of his best friend.

"I didn't expect to see you any more alive than I expected to be. How did you manage to escape his wrath? I thought when you refused to run and went to him that I would never see you again."

Severus nodded his head in the direction of the witch kneeling by his bed and with a sigh of feigned aggravation he crossed his arms and one leg over the other as he leaned against the wall.

"Hermione is a bossy little thing even when you are trying to die peacefully. She just wouldn't stop her blabbering about how I was a hero and not allowed to die and I had to stay with her…continue here with other Gryffindor nonsense. In the end I think Death himself fled her incessant chatter and left me in her hands…which you now have full knowledge are quiet capable. Few months convalescing in her home and I was back to my acidic self."

Her giggle brought his eyes back to her. His stare must have been too intense as her cheeks heated with an adorable pink color and she dropped her eyes.

"Don't let him fool you…he was a right bastard the whole time he was recovering. I considered finishing him off myself a time or two but it turns out he grows on you after a time…like fungus."

Lucius couldn't help it as he let loose a laugh at the look Severus gave her that she stuck her tongue out about. It seemed that death and recovery made the strangest of bedfellows and friends.

"Is it possible then Healer Granger to be released from this spell so I can turn over and maybe even sit up?"

She gave him another soft smile before taking her wand out slowly, her movements meant to let him see everything she was doing. With a few casts he had a pair of soft pajama bottoms on to cover his modesty and was released from the spell. With her gentle hands against his chest and lower back she helped push him up off his stomach and over so he could sit with his back against his headboard. Situating the covers around him, she checked his vitals and the mostly healed scars before having him lean forward so she could smooth that same salve across his back that she had been using.

"I don't feel any more pain so I thought I was healed. Are there still wounds that are not fully healed?"

"No the lashes are pretty much completely gone. The cream is something Severus and I created that helps with scarring. Few more weeks of using it and there should not be one line of evidence that you were ever attacked."

As she reached in to gather more cream he stopped her hand with his own, wrapping his fingers around her wrist gently and rubbing his thumb back and forth along her pulse.

"Are you saying that you not only got me out of there and healed me but you have been making sure it doesn't scar?"

Looking confused at his question, she nodded as if unsure if she should answer. For a moment he felt like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs as he gazed back and forth between her honey brown eyes.

"Thank you Miss Granger…you truly are an angel and one I never deserved to have at my side."

Her cheeks pinked again and her breathing stuttered from between her lips. Her skin erupted into goose flesh under his hand and he couldn't help but perk up inside at her response.

"Not an angel…just a normal everyday witch and you're welcome Lucius. Call me Hermione…Miss Granger makes me feel fifteen again and Merlin knows I am glad to be away from that awkward age now."

He chuckled as he released her wrist, her gentle pull motivating him to, and she went back to applying the cream along his back. Glancing up he had to bite his tongue not to laugh at the raised eyebrow and knowing look on Severus' face.

"Yes…well…I have potions to brew and a godson to check on. I am sure his mother is screaming his ear off in her own calm, cold way. I shall return in a bit to check on you my friend. I am happy to have you home."

As he nodded to Severus and watched him leave the room, he had an odd sensation that his friend just left him alone with the little muggleborn on purpose. He just wasn't sure exactly why yet.

As she finished and cast a spell to make sure the cream would not rub off she put the top back on the jar and set it beside the bed. Moving a chair around, she sat down, looking at him with curious eyes.

"Last I heard you have been released under Draco's care. The injuries you suffered have been marked as time served and the Wizengamot has signed off on your full release. That will take a few months to process but once it does, your wand will be returned and you will be free to come and go as you please. Until then you will need to stay in the manor at all times unless you are with Draco."

"I have made sure any and all information pertaining to your imprisonment has been kept confidential and will not be released to the public. You have suffered enough and you will have to deal with enough back-lash for your actions during the war. I didn't think you would want the public to know what was done to you as well while incarcerated."

He shook his head in agreement with her thoughts as she continued.

"A few of us, myself and Harry and a few others, have made statements to the public that new evidence came to light that showed you didn't have as much choice as the courts originally thought in what you did and what you were made to do. How you decide to move forward from here is your choice Lucius. You are free to become a new person or stay as you were."

Leaning forward he took her hand in his and laid his lips gently along her knuckles before turning it over to place them against her palm.

"I assure you Hermione…I have no intention of being the person I was before. He died in that cold, dark cell quite a while ago."

"I look forward to hopefully getting to know the new Lucius Malfoy then."

"And I assure you my dear…I look forward to getting to know more about you as well."


	2. Chapter 2-Angel of Forgiveness

**Greetings Lovelies!**

**Here is the second part of the original story. The epilogue is in the process of being written as we speak. So be sure to follow if you like so you can read the conclusion. Reviews and loves are always welcome and appreciated as it tells us authors what you do and don't like.**

**Hope you all enjoy and beware...there be lemons and naughtiness here!**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

* * *

Lucius padded down the hall, his feet bare, something he had started doing the last few weeks after watching Hermione arrive without anything on her feet. It was an oddity to be sure but quite…liberating. He had on a pair of black silk pajamas bottoms and a black t-shirt Severus had given him to try. He had no idea muggle clothing was so comfortable and he was sure there was so much more he had missed out on while following his father's directives in life. His hair was loose and he had recently had it trimmed so that it fell a little past his shoulders again.

His scars were all healed and other than a few very faint lines from particularly deep wounds that had already been mostly healed before Hermione and Severus' cream, he was flawless once again with absolutely no lingering pain or aches. She may be the Minister of Magic now but the time on the run and necessity had made her an excellent healer as well. If she ever got tired of politics, he knew she would easily be able to have a career at St. Mungo's.

The last few months had passed in a nice sort of peace he had never experienced before in his life. Though he was an outcast by most of society and a new divorcee, he never really had a need to leave his manor or the surrounding grounds. The food and entertainment he enjoyed was all found in the walls of his home. He didn't miss the public, the people, or the posturing he had been required to do when he was out in public.

He had spent hours with Severus and Hermione talking about what all had transpired since his incarceration and release. They talked about potions journals and spell theories and issues Hermione was dealing with in the Ministry. He had never been more content to be in his own space or his own skin as he was with the two of them around. Even he and Draco had finally talked about all that had happened and he had not only his son's forgiveness but his trust and love.

Gliding around a corner he came to a stop and moved back so he could lean just his head out slightly. Down the hall were Hermione and Severus and proof of something he had suspected all along. Leaned against the wall, her hands crossed and resting behind her at her lower back, hips canted out slightly from the position, head tilted up was Hermione. Leaned down over her, one arm on the wall to prop him up and the other tracing caresses along her face, neck and shoulder was Severus, his eyes locked onto hers as she said something softly to him.

Though at first glance you would never imagine them together, knowing what he knew about their minds and personalities and how they came to be friends, he was not at all surprised to see the affection or sexual tension that radiated off of them now. Their banter was always just shy of flirting and he had never heard them outright tease each other with anything but sarcasm or acidic barbs but he had known under all of that was something more and now he had proof. Though his heart warmed for Severus and Hermione…it cracked just a little as well.

Knowing he should turn around and go back the way he had come, Lucius couldn't seem to make his body move so he stood frozen and watched his two house guests with a hollow want he knew would never be fulfilled. Many years ago while they had still been in the early years of Voldemort's service, he and Severus had formed an unbreakable bond. Both had realized their mistake in getting in with their Dark Lord very quickly and had been drowning in fear and regret.

The night Lily had been murdered Severus had come to him in utter anguish. Though he still loved her it had softened to the love of old friends and he couldn't fathom her being dead when he had yet to be able to truly make amends to her for all of his idiocy as a teenager. As Lucius had held him and let him release all his anger and heart break in tears an odd aura had settled around the room and over them. He didn't really remember who had moved first but he did remember the electric shock that went through his body from where his lips and Severus' had been connected.

That night they had not only held each other as friends but had moved fully into lovers. Many nights were spent in each other's arms and beds killing the fear and despair with passion and lust. Narcissa had done her duty in providing him an heir and as most pureblood witches she had closed her bedroom door and her body from him. Not that he had ever cared to touch her again. The one good thing about the fidelity clause on their vows was that it was specific to the opposite gender. So he was not able to find comfort or pleasure in the body of another witch…but a wizard…no one ever expected that from a male of Lucius' breeding and background. Even he had not considered it before it happened. He was also very glad the guards in that hell hole had not realized it!

When Severus left to work at Hogwarts and keep an eye out for the savior, Lucius had gone to visit him plenty of times until Harry Potter had arrived and Severus' life had been stolen from him once again. The second war and subsequent actions taken to safe guard his son had put distance between them that he did not know how to breach. And then had come the end, Severus death, the trials, and his incarceration. He never thought to be free again…let alone in his home with Severus under the same roof, alive and yet still so far out of his reach. He envied Miss Granger her luck.

Bringing his mind back to the present he watched as they talked and smiled and occasionally laughed. He took note of how Hermione gripped the wooden trim that ran under her hands and along the middle of the wall, her nails digging in as Severus slid his knee between her legs and carelessly rubbed it back and forth along the seam of her jeans. He watched the playful light slowly drain from his eyes as Severus pushed his tiny witch closer and closer to orgasm, her panting breaths causing his hair to flutter away from his face.

He told his body to flee and was ignored as Severus lost the hold on his control, his hands ripping the button on her jeans open and jerking the zipper down with barely concealed aggression before gripping her hair in one hand to tilt her head back. As he put his lips to hers, he slid his hand into her knickers and whatever he did must have been just the right move because she arched into his hand with a cry that Severus swallowed as he kissed her to mute the sound. His hand didn't stop there but continued to stroke her and Lucius eyes stayed transfixed between the concealed movements in the front of her jeans and her face as she stared at Severus, her eyes glazed with pleasure, her lips open in invitation as she panted and gasped.

He tore his eyes away long enough to see Severus' lips moving and though he couldn't hear it he knew Severus' deep, rich voice was the timber of sin incarnate. He could remember being on the brink of orgasm just listening to the man talk and the dirty things that used to slid past his lips, words and phrases no one would have expected to be uttered by the severe and fully buttoned up wizard. Adjusting himself as his cock hardened to an unbearable point, he watched as Hermione's head nodded and her eyes slid closed. A tiny movement brought his eyes to Severus only to freeze as he met the black, fathomless depths of Severus' eyes instead of his profile.

He felt the connection of their minds before he had a chance to shield and he was flooded with sensations he knew his ex-lover was experiencing. He could feel her breath on his face, her warm body pressed against his, her juices coating his fingers as he slid them deep into her body, his thumb alternating between pressing in gentle circles to hear her whine and harder circles to cause her to moan.

_She won't open her eyes until I tell her to…come out into the hall…let me see you._

Knowing he had no defense against Severus when he used that honeyed whiskey voice on him, Lucius stepped out from behind the wall and walked to stand in the center of the hallway. One of the vases along the wall slid behind him, transfigured to a chair, and bumped the back of his knees so that he would sit. As he flopped into the chair, his breathing ragged, his hair fell into his eyes and he swore it felt like a hand caress his face as it was blown by a gentle breeze back over his shoulder.

_Take your cock out…let me see what it does to you to watch me give her pleasure._

Lifting his hips, Lucius pulled his pajama bottoms off his hips and down until they were below his knees. He did not have on any pants under and his cock sprang free, swaying slightly with the force in which it came out, the tip glistening as a bead of his excitement made liquid pooled in the tiny slit. He never took his eyes from Severus and watched as those onyx eyes traveled down and he licked his lips at what he saw.

_Is it just me that you like watching or do you like watching the innocent Miss Granger being defiled by me as well?_

He could do nothing but nod, his entire being trapped under the commanding aura that was Severus Snape.

_Take your cock in hand Lucius…stroke it once from base to tip…let me see how much you ache as you watch her come apart._

He did as instructed, his eyes closing to mere slits as the pleasure swept up his body and tried to roll out of his lips as a moan. Biting the inside of his cheek to keep from uttering a sound, not wanting to break this moment, Lucius held the tip of his cock in his hand and waited for further instruction.

_Good Lucius…very good. Your cock is so swollen. It must have been so long for you…_

_Can you feel how warm…how wet she is around my fingers? Can you imagine what it would feel like if I were to strip her bare, remove my fingers, and slide her body down onto your hard aching steel?_

His hips jerked as the imagery flashed in his head, Hermione with her eyes closed, lifted by Severus and brought to him, her body limp with complete trust as she was adjusted and he impaled her tight channel with his throbbing cock. Gripping the head tighter as he felt his orgasm climb up his balls and into his shaft, he knew a groan fell from his lips by the slow smile that curved his lover's lips…ex-lover, ex-lover he reminded himself!

_No Lucius…you had it right…lover…you will always be mine._

He felt the whine that crawled up his throat and knew he had no control over its release either. The stuttered hitch of Hermione's breath made his eyes snap back to her and though her head was turned his way, her angelic face flushed with desire, her eyes stayed shut as she had been instructed.

_Tell me Lucius…do you want to fuck her as I fuck her? Do you want to fuck her as I fuck you? _

"Yes!"

His voice echoed off the walls and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment at his outburst.

_Yes to which one Lucius?_

"Both…either…the answer is yes…always yes."

His voice broke and the last confession came out a broken whisper as tears formed in his eyes with his need not just for release but for the affection that came with connecting on such a level with another person. His head tipped back as he tried to reign in his overwhelming emotions, the gentle hand on his chest made him jump and cry out in surprise and an aching need.

"Shhh Lucius….it's okay."

Hermione's gentle voice sounded like an angel and he opened his eyes just to get lost in the lovely honey brown of her own. Her eyes were the balm that sooth a shattered soul, the complete opposite of her lovers eyes which were bottomless pits that could swallow you whole. One you gave yourself up to with the hope you would be reborn…the other you slept in knowing you were safe and protected.

"You said yes to him…does that apply to me?"

Letting his hands go limp at his side, willing his body to go pliant for her even as his fear of helplessness tried to override him, he met her eyes with his soul bare for her to see.

"I am yours as I am his…the answer is yes…always."

Long fingers caressed her hips and slowly moved up until Severus pale hands were cupping her breasts, her golden skin a magnificent contrast against his alabaster skin. Lucius knew she would look just as golden and warm laying against his skin as well and craved seeing her dark curls at the juncture where her thighs met blending with the short, crisp platinum hair at the juncture of his.

Those same hands held her tightly along her waist again before lifting her off her feet and moving her forward. She parted her legs without hesitation and as her warm core settled over him and then incased his length in her heat, he lost all of his fear as his body came alive.

"Take him my pretty witch. Take him deep inside you, ride him until his pleasure spills over and coats you in his essence. I want you dripping of him between your thighs when I take you."

At his velvet command, Hermione planted her feet on the railing that stretched between the chairs legs, lifted her body slowly as she squeezed her channel around his length. His groan came from deep in his chest as he dug his nails into the seat cushion to keep from grabbing her. He didn't have permission to touch her yet and even in his scattered state he remembered well Severus' rules.

Her ascent was slow and torturous, her hips swirling in a gentle circle as she moved up until just the tip was still inside her. With a sigh born of what he hoped was enjoyment, she let her muscles relax and gravity did the work for her. The descent was not what he expected her to do and he cried out at the friction of her falling fast and hard down the length of cock. It seemed that was the moment she was waiting for as she gripped the back of the chair and began to ride him in earnest. Her hips tilted and rolled as she bounced with barely controlled movements up and down, using the back of the chair to pull herself up before letting herself drop.

His moans mingled with hers as sweat began to pool on his skin and hers, their breaths colliding in the air between them, hearts racing with the effort of chasing the pleasure or in his case fighting to keep it at bay.

"Look at me Lucius."

His eyes snapped opened at Severus' voice and the sensual burn in those eyes made Lucius curse as he felt his impending orgasm break free of his hold and race up his cock. The first pulse had him throwing his head back with a roar of ecstasy. The second and third kept him from taking a breath again. As the pleasure rolled through his body and over him, he lost all sense of time, his hips rolling to meet the beautiful creature's movements in his lap, his entire being open to her and their master with no defenses left.

As the last of his orgasm drained away, leaving him utterly spent, he felt her being lifted so his cock fell from her body. He suddenly had a face full of her luscious breasts and at the command of their keeper he pulled one pert nipple into his mouth, reveling in the sweet taste of her skin and the softness of her on his tongue.

She cried out above him as her body jolted forward and he heard the sound of skin slapping against skin. Severus took her hard and fast above him, his legs brushing Lucius' as he sank hilt deep into his witch.

"Hold her Lucius!"

The growl was more of a plea then a command and it let Lucius know how close to release Severus truly was. Lifting his arms, energized once again by the sound of her coming apart above him, Lucius gripped her tightly, his arms wrapped around her back fully, and held her in place so that Severus could take her brutally, his darker needs showing as he made her scream with every thrust. As Severus buried his cock deep inside her on one brutal thrust, she came apart, her body jerking in a violent release as he kept her pinned in place. His head was yanked back by his hair and a deep groan passed his lips and tingled along his tongue as Severus kissed him, thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth as he came inside of the angel Lucius held.

As the rush of pleasure passed them, they all stayed just like that, he sitting with his arms holding Hermione to his cooling body, Severus against her back, his cock still buried in her body as his lips moved more gently with Lucius'. Finally pulling back only slightly, Severus met his eyes and he couldn't help the tears that formed.

"Thank you Severus. I know it was probably just this once but thank you both for sharing yourselves with me. It is a gift I will treasure always."

The slightly unladylike snort that came from his shoulder had Severus grinning in a very satisfied way.

"You're right Severus…this changes everything."

Her sweet voice and her words made his heart stop and then start to pound frantically in his chest. His eyes darting from her face as she sat up to Severus face beside hers, he knew his hope and confusion were plainly written on his face.

"I could no more let you go now and not love you than Severus could Lucius. If you'll have me too…I would love nothing more than to be welcomed into your heart and the bed of you and your lover. You had his heart first and he had yours…do you think it possible we could share if I hand you mine as well?"

His tears fell freely down his face as he lifted his hands to place them on her face.

"My sweet angel…I think I fell in love with you the moment you stepped into that cell to save me. I am yours if you'll have me."

Her smile was bright and filled with joy as she leaned forward and kissed him with a lingering tenderness that he had watched her bestow on other people. Her hands wrapped in his hair as she settled in to feast at his lips and he felt Severus' hands cover hers as he pulled them into his arms and held them tight. After a moment, she released him and was lifted out of his lap and into Severus' arms.

"Let's go to bed."

His dark eyes lingered on Lucius so that he knew that gentle command was meant for him to and as Severus led the way carrying their light in his arms, he kept her hand in his and walked beside them.


	3. Chapter 3-Angel of Grace

**So Hiyeeee!**

**I know...I know...what took so long? You did see that I updated like everything else right? Bunch of over zealous crazy people. LOL just kidding...I love it and you guys! I finally got around to finishing this one YAY! **

**Warning: This has very little plot at all. It is a feast of lemons and I don't even care that the characters took it there. It was fun to write. **

**Disclaimer: I am not part of the BDSM community and though I try to find out what I can, I do not have an in person contact like I do for other aspects. And yes people I am shameless and will in fact ask for details from friends who know stuff I don't. I have only heard a little here and there so anything that does not mesh with that aspect of our world, please know I am no expert and never claim to be lol.**

**This one is a birthday pressie for Vinebaby who just had her birthday yesterday, January 29th. Its a day late but she said it was okay cause I wanted to put time and effort into getting the scene the way I wanted it. Thanks for you patience my lovely and I hope you enjoy.**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

**PS: The odd words are supposedly Greek. A Coven member asked a friend and they said Kyrios in interchangeable for Master or Lord. So since Google got that right I used the other two as well. Kyria (lady) and Agapi (love) can also be found below. 3**

* * *

Lucius glanced up at the clock and felt his face stretch into a smile. Only an hour more and his lovers would be arriving home from their work trip. As Minister of Magic, Hermione had always had a set schedule and Severus had always been in and out as he went from his apothecary to his lab in the manor.

Now after five glorious years together, Hermione had stepped down to allow another brilliant mind and compassionate hearted Hufflepuff by the name of Oliver Diggory, a distant cousin of the poor Diggory boy who was killed during the rise of the Dark Lord, take her place. As such she had plenty of free time and had been asked to stay on as an adviser while he got his feet wet and to help with international relations as the other Minister's absolutely adored her.

Severus had not been comfortable with her going across seas alone or even with a team of Aurors and had taken to accompanying her when she had a trip outside of their own homeland. They had been gone for four days and Lucius was stretched thin on his patience at seeing them again. Putting his accounting logs away for another day, he stood and headed for his bedroom. He needed to be sure he was ready when his master and mistress returned.

Flicking his wand, a feeling he never took for granted anymore since it had been returned to him, he set the bathtub to filling with steaming water and the Egyptian musk scent that both Hermione and Severus seemed to love to smell on his skin. He had spent so many years using his typical sandalwood that it had been quite a change for him to switch. But the first time the two of them had fallen on him in a flurry of need over the new smell, he had waved goodbye to the old and embraced the new with relish.

Stripping out of his muggle slacks and t-shirt, a style he had grown quite comfortable in over the years, Lucius sent his clothing to the laundry room with another flick of his wand before stepping into the hot water and with a hiss, sinking down until he was fully submerged up to his chest. He had always loved his larger than average tub but no more so than the first time Severus had told Hermione to climb into his lap and 'fuck him until he begged for mercy' while he took her from behind. He would never look at bathing the same again.

Knowing he was going to need the stamina for tonight, Lucius took himself in hand, adding a little squirt of his new bath gel to his palm, he kept his hand tight along his growing manhood so the soap would not wash away too quickly and pumped his length a few times. His head fell back to rest on the marble siding as the sensations washed over his body. It never felt as good now that he had his lovers to send him into the subspace of pleasure they could provide but it worked in a pinch to ensure he did not come too quickly once their fun began.

Eyes closed he worked himself close to the edge before backing off and letting his excitement fade some. He had learned he was a complete addict for orgasm denial and when he did finally release, the feelings were so intense he tended to mentally check out for a few minutes as he floated on a pleasure high. He also knew any orgasm after one he had from denial would take longer as his body was well sated. He was pushing close to his release after having denied his own pleasure multiple times, his lips parting as he panted when a voice stopped his movements completely.

"You will not come until you are told you can Lucius."

Gripping the base of his cock tightly and carefully pulling on his sack, Lucius held off the impending orgasm with a groan of pure pain. Opening his eyes he took in the stern face of his longtime lover and friend. His hair was tied back with a leather band that Hermione had gotten him for Yule last year. With his Romanesque features it gave him a very colonial look. The black button up shirt and trousers pulled him into the modern day and made him seem like a baron of old lost from the pages of a novel.

"Finish washing and join us for dinner. Hermione and I have been missing the elves delicious food and we wish to dine with our favorite Malfoy before taking him to bed and keeping him suspended in agonizing pleasure for hours."

His breath stopped in his lungs at the description and he had to force his lungs to work again so that he could answer.

"As you wish Severus. Welcome home love."

He watched as the usually stern man's face and eyes softened as he took him in. Dropping the domineering side of himself that he couldn't seem to help but have when anything sexual happened, Severus came around to the side of the tub he was in and bent to lightly touch his lips to Lucius'. The feel of his warm breath and the slide of his tongue were like water after days without and Lucius groaned at the absolute decadence of it all. Submitting to Severus' mouth was like putting oneself into the hands of ones God…you believed you were safe and protected but there was always that thrill of danger at being so helpless to one so powerful.

As the other wizard pulled away and turned, leaving the room and taking his enigmatic aura with him, Lucius couldn't help but sigh in happiness. He in his own right was a powerful wizard and with the help of Hermione's public relations team, once again a powerful figure head of the wizarding world. But there was something so satisfying about letting go of all that power and giving it to another that you trusted with your very life. He had never once regretted putting himself in Severus' hands.

Finishing his bath quickly, Lucius stepped out of the tub and dried off with magic. Walking over to his dresser in the corner, he pulled out a pair of his cotton pajama bottoms and another t-shirt. If he was going to have to wait to find his pleasure then he was going to drive the other two crazy at dinner by wearing their favorite thing to see him in.

Leaving his bathroom Lucius came to an abrupt stop at the sight before him. A table had been set in their bedroom and a feast of succulent lamb and steaming vegetables had the room smelling delicious. Other dishes were set about the main course but he couldn't tell what they were as his eyes landed on Hermione in Severus lap, both in their silk robes and he was presuming nothing else.

"Good…our final member has finally graced us with his presence. You can lose every item of clothing you have on Lucius…you will not be needing them at the present time."

His mouth went dry as Severus lifted Hermione to stand on her feet. He had not seen her sweet face in only four days but it felt like a lifetime.

"Can I have a moment before I release the control to you Severus?"

That infernal eyebrow popped up in curiosity but as he looked back and forth from Lucius' eyes locked on to Hermione's, his lips tilted in a smirk.

"Normally with such blatant need on your face I would say no and make you wait to get what it is you are wanting. However, in this the heart is involved and not just your desire so yes Lucius…you may have a moment."

Knowing Severus was not one to give so easily, Lucius let his feet carry him to his angel of grace and he lifted her into his arms in a tight hug as he sweetly kissed her lips. If Severus tasted of water after being parched for days, Hermione was a glass of lemonade on a hot summer day. One kept you from dying and the other kept you refreshed…how very fitting a description for the two people who held his heart.

Setting her back on her feet as she giggled against his lips, he stayed leaned over some taking in her bright eyes and the laugh lines that had started to form around her eyes.

"Hello beautiful. I missed you dearly."

"Hello Lucius. I missed you dearly as well love."

Her soft hands caressed his face for a moment before Severus cleared his throat and she stepped back to stand at his side.

"You have had your moment…disrobe and sit on the bed."

Lucius moved with haste to do as he was bid and as he sat down on the end of the bed, his heart beat wildly in his chest in excitement and anticipation. Hermione walked over to him and held up one of the embroidered napkins that they normally used to set the table. Folding it and making it a tad longer before his eyes, she rolled it so that it made a perfect blindfold before holding it in the air between them.

He swallowed his trepidation, knowing he could trust these two with everything that he was. He had been blind folded many times in Azkaban and it had made the torture worse as he never knew which direction it was coming from. He still had nightmares sometimes about it and slowly but surely, Hermione and Severus was determined to take every single thing those men had done to him and wipe it away with a better memory.

He still had not been able to be tied up with his hands suspended from the ceiling without having a panic attack but they continued to try to erase the unseen marks left on his mind and body by his tormentors. He hoped one day they would be able to heal them all. Knowing neither of them would do anything without his consent, Lucius met her honeyed eyes before closing his own and leaning forward to place his eyes against the cloth. Her lithe hands tied it around his eyes just tight enough to keep it in place without any pain or discomfort. He felt magic wash over him and knew she had cast a sticking charm to make sure it didn't come loose no matter what transpired.

He sat back and waited on their ques. If his breathing was a little panicked, they would understand and he knew do their best to take his mind away from his trauma and to a place of pleasure and need. He just had to be willing to trust them enough to ride out that edge of terror he tended to fall in to.

At Hermione's first gentle touch to his cheek he involuntarily flinched. She stilled against his skin and waited until he relaxed again. Severus' voice of sin and night drifted over them as he felt Hermione lean forward towards him.

"Each time she rubs your lower lip Lucius, you will open your mouth and accept whatever she chooses to place on your tongue. You will savor each bite and thank her for her care each time. Do you understand?"

Lucius felt her finger rub against his bottom lip as he whispered out his assent and he opened his mouth without any hesitation. A warm piece of lamb slid over his bottom lips and onto his tongue and as he gently closed his mouth to take it in, Hermione's lips brushed his before moving away. He whimpered as he chewed, the juice of the meat running down his throat and heating his insides.

"Thank you Kyria for your care."

Just as his words died off her finger brushed his lip again and with the same slow movements and care he took a piece of broccoli from her lips, then more meat, more vegetables. Each time he thanked her, his voice growing husky with each brush of her finger and her lips until he was hungrier for her kiss instead of the food he was receiving.

As if Severus sensed this and knowing him he probably did, the next time her finger brushed his lip he was rewarded with her tongue sliding against his instead of food. He gripped the comforter on the bed to keep his hands to his sides as he kissed her back hungrily. Her own whimpers of need set his already heated blood to roaring and as she was pulled away from his mouth he couldn't help the growl that slipped past his defenses.

"Is that defiance I hear in your voice Lucius?"

Knowing that lying was not an option in their relationship and angry at himself for the loss of control, he bowed his head in a show of apology.

"It was not intentional Kyrios, I just…forgot myself. It seems the time away has damaged my usual self-control. It won't happen again."

He felt strong hands run into his hair before gripping down and pulling his head as far back as it would go on his neck. He was given a stinging nip to his lip before Severus kissed him as well, dragging him under a sea of desire and delirium. The kiss ended as abruptly as it began and he couldn't help the whimper that once again left his throat.

"Be sure it doesn't Agapi or there will be consequences you will not be happy with."

With his quietly issued warning, Lucius felt Hermione's gentle fingers once more and the feeding started again. Close to having had his fill of the delicious meal, his lips were once again taken by hers as she tipped his head back. The cool liquid that fell slowly from her lips made him yearn to fill his mouth with other sweet nectars of her body but he held his composure as he drank down the wine.

The next sips he was given were from Severus' lips as he felt Hermione kneel in front of him. Just as he finished swallowing he was dragged into another kiss as she wrapped her lips around him and slid down his engorged and throbbing cock. He cried out into Severus' mouth in surprise and pleasure as fire raced up his spine and into his shaft.

The two worked in tandem, Severus lips dragging him closer to mindless oblivion with strokes of his tongue and nips at his lips as Hermione pulled his release up his shaft with her own tongue and lips. He was right on the edge once again before both of them pulled away from him. He cried out in denial and knew it would cost him but his need was greater than his control today it seemed.

The chuckle that filled his ears was dark and sensual and he realized he had done exactly as Severus had planned for him to do. He wasn't expected to contain his reaction and as such would fall right into whatever plan the two had decided he was to endure tonight.

"It seems in the few days we have been gone you have truly forgotten your boundaries and rules Agapi. We will have to retrain you all over again. How…dreadful…"

The last was dragged out in his usual sarcastic tone but Lucius could hear the anticipation in that one word that made this anything but dreadful for Severus. He held his smile in and waited to see what was next.

"You will carefully crawl to the top of the bed on your knees. Hermione will make sure you stop where needed and you will take the position she sets you in. Do you remember your safe word if this gets too intense?"

Nodding his head he cleared his throat as a hand gripped his hair in their sign that an answer was needed.

"Yes…yes Kyrios, I remember my safe word."

"Good…in position then."

Turning so he was on his knees on the bed, Lucius slowly and carefully crawled forward. The sensation of being blindfolded made such a simple gesture feel daunting but light brushes of his angel's hands as he moved kept him grounded. As he reached a certain point her hand flattened on his chest and he stopped moving. She pushed up and he lifted off of his hands and fully on to his knees.

Taking one of his hands in hers she carefully pulled his upper body forward until his hand hit the headboard. Gripping it with both hands, he was canted on his knees in such a way that he would have to use his own strength to hold his body balanced while they did whatever it was they had planned. So that was to be part of his punishment…unable to lose himself in the pleasure while keeping himself upright…clever was his Kyrios.

He was left that way for a time, his body warming under the strain of holding himself up at the correct angle but he kept his silence as he knew was expected. The bed shifted at some point and he felt it dip in front of him where his knees rested. Warm breath caressed his length, making his cock twitch in yearning. A wet tongue came next, licking him from base to tip on every possibly inch of skin until he had to bite his lip not to beg.

The bed dipped again and Severus' hard body pressed to his back, his thick length settling into the crack of his cheeks as his tongue drew a line of promises along his spine and to his neck. He did whimper at that, realizing exactly what he had planned now. Before the night was over…he would be begging no matter how hard he tried not to.

"You are not to come until I tell you that you can. We have missed your body suspended in agonized pleasure between us Agapi and we plan to enjoy your cries and your pleas until you are writhing and begging for release. Only then we will allow you to find your pleasure and your peace. If you do not wish for this…say so now."

He kept absolutely silent; the only sounds were their breathing and the wet slide of Hermione's tongue as she continued to bathe his cock. He did not hear or feel any signal but suddenly Hermione took his length into her sweet mouth and down as far as she could just as Severus cast a spell that readied his body and slid two fingers inside him. The stimulus from both sides had him gritting his teeth to keep his body in check.

They pumped in unison, her mouth sliding down as his fingers sank deep, his sensitive head tapping the back of her throat just as Severus tapped his sweet spot. He heard and felt the headboard crack slightly at the grip he had on it as they sped up their assault on his senses, Severus' teeth and lips and tongue leaving a trail of fire along his neck and down his spine as Hermione's nails left little half-moon shapes in his thighs and ass.

He lost himself in the feelings, his body no longer his own as his two lovers took him up higher and higher into a realm of pure sensation. The only thing keeping him remotely grounded was his grip on the bed but even that faded away as Severus pulled his fingers away and slid his hard cock deep inside him instead.

Their groans echoed together in the room as they both let their heads fall, Severus to look up at the canopy and Lucius' down towards the bed. The tandem movements changed to opposites, Hermione pushing down and humming around his length and Severus pushing in and hitting that spot inside him as she pulled her mouth back up.

It only took a few strokes for it to be too much and not enough and Lucius cried out as his body quivered between them, demanding him for release he wasn't allowed to have. They worked him like that, back and forth, Hermione stopping when his orgasm came to close to the edge until his cries turned to sobs of unfulfilled pleasure. Each time he was denied his whimpers and groans spilled out faster and needier but he bit his tongue to keep the words in.

He lost track of…everything. Time was no longer a measurement by which he could rely on. He had no idea how many times he had been denied his release and his pleasure mixed perfectly with the pain, a combination he seemed to need since his release from his prison cell. Severus knew he could not orgasm without stimulation to his cock no matter how close he got so they made sure he was unable to get that friction without Hermione and used it ruthlessly against him.

Sweat ran down his face and back as he once again cried out as those luscious lips left his length. Severus was relentless in his strokes, pumping his hips in a steady rhythm that hit just right every time to send another wave of pleasure shivering up his spine. His balls were so tight against his body he was afraid they would never go back to their correct positioning and with another nip to his neck and stroke of gentle hands to his hips…he caved.

"Desist! Please…"

That infernal cock continued to slam into his ass as her wicked tongue flicked along the head of his manhood and he cried out again.

"Please…Kyrios…Kyria…I beg you…please let me come…please…I can't take anymore."

Hermione's mouth disappeared and his _no please_ echoed off the wall as his hands twitched to let go of the headboard and grab for her. He needn't have worried as his front was suddenly pressed up against the length of her back. She wiggled into place under his arms and maneuvered his cock to her entrance. Just as he slipped the tip inside of her, Severus gripped his arms and pulled, sending him crashing against her body. Dropping his hands he caught himself so that he didn't knock her flat and his length slammed home as Severus slammed into him. The two set a bed creaking pace as Severus took him from behind, his pelvis slapping against his ass as Hermione rocked on her hands and knees, taking him fast and deep into her own body.

All three of their moans and cries mingled into one long symphony of pleasure and love as they took each other in the oldest dance known to mankind. He hissed as his cock hardened more with his impending release and he begged once more for mercy.

"Please Kyrios…my love…my prince…please let me free."

His face was turned to the side, their breath mingling as Severus spoke in a husky voice, his own release evident in his tone.

"With us you are always free Agapi…come for us."

His cry of completion was swallowed by Severus' kiss as spurt after warm spurt shot from his body, the pleasure so intense it bordered on agony. He was vaguely aware of Severus coating him inside with his own release and Hermione's body gripping down, dragging out every last drop of his seed. They all tumbled in a heap of limbs and quivering flesh to the bed and he knew there was no way he was moving himself.

"I love you both with every breath I take."

His voice was hoarse as he spoke, cracking on the end from his need for water. His sight dimmed and his mind shut down without his permission and as the last of his consciousness fled into the dark, he took their parting words with him.

"We love you just as deeply Lucius."

"Always."


End file.
